Chapitre 2
by Only70lungs
Summary: Hazel va chez le kiné et discute de sa maladie avec sa mère
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

J'ai rêvé que je courais. Pour de vrai. Je courais sur un sol agréable et frais. Des ombres glissaient sur mes bras et le vent faisait onduler les branches des arbres. Je courais et je m'écoutais respirer. Un sifflement profond, régulier, qui sortait de ma bouche pour y pénétrer à nouveau, aspiré par mes poumons. Je sentais mes poumons comme jamais auparavant. Des poumons neufs, guéris. Deux beaux poumons roses, dont les mouvements réguliers apportaient à mon corps tout l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Mais soudain je m'écroulais, pliée en deux par une douleur déchirante qui me vrillait la potrine. Je m'étendais, inerte, face contre terre, la bouche ouverte dans une attitude terrible. Morte.

Je me suis réveillée en sueur, paniquée. Il était encore tôt, le réveil n'affichait pas 10h. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, je suis restée étendue dans mon lit, le BiBap soufflant dans mon nez avec une régularité parfaite. Je n'aimais pas trop cet appareil, qui me volait ma respiration. C'était frustrant de sentir un air froid et mécanique entrer de force dans vos poumons et en être aspiré ensuite, de la même façon. J'ai pensé à ce que j'avais prévu de faire de ma longue journée de rien du tout. Avaler mes 5 doses de médicaments, essayer de respirer, prendre mon Phalanxifor de manière inconsciente, voir Kaitlyn, voir maman, regarder TMU (Top Model USA), relire Une Impériale Affliction, tâcher de manger ce que mes parents me supplieront d'avaler durant les 3 futurs repas quotidiens.

J'ai finalement débranché le BiBap et retiré le masque qui était arnaché à mon visage, réussi à attraper mes lunettes d'oxygène. J'ai placé les deux petits embouts en plastique dans mes narines et j'ai fait passer le tube derrière mes oreilles. Puis j'ai ouvert le robinet de la bombonne d'oxygène et ai réglé le débit au maximum. Là j'ai dû faire une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Faire tout cela m'avait épuisé. J'avais arrêté l'oxygénation le temps de placer ma canule. Et triffouiller le robinet de ma bonbonne avait aussi pris du temps. Je ressentais déjà le manque d'oxygène. Une brûlure du crâne, qui s'étendait ensuite aux yeux, brouillant parfois ma vue. La douleur se logeait ensuite dans ma poitrine et s'élançait dans mes muscles, que l'effort avait fatigué. En vérité, mon quotidien n'est que gradation de douleur depuis quelques années. Mais bon, c'est un quotidien comme un autre.

J'ai enfilé une veste et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine, où maman lisait une revue. Je parie qu'il s'agissait d'une brochure sur le cancer et ses soit-disant effets secondaires. Elle buvait une tasse de thé, elle avait l'air normal. Quand je dis normal, je pense pas trop préoccupée, inquiète ou déprimée. J'aurais voulu demeurer là, cachée, pour l'observer dans cette paisibilité. Paisibilité bien mise à mal, je dois l'avouer. Par ma faute, qui plus est.

\- Salut.

Maman a tourné la tête vers moi et a sourit. Elle avait l'air radieuse.

\- Hazel !

Elle s'est levée et m'a montré la table du petit déjeuner. Comme un défi.

\- Assied-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Laisse maman, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle s'est rassise, m'observant avec intérêt. Là débutait le grand challenge de la journée, après respirer : Manger.

On a découvert que j'avais un cancer de la thyroïde quand j'avais 13 ans. Stade 4, phase terminale. On sait tous ce que ça veut dire. Opérations, dissection radicale du cou, retrait des zones touchées, rayons, chimio, encore des rayons. Il y a eu un mieux. Puis, tout a empiré. On a trouvé des métastases dans mes poumons, de l'eau a commencé à les emplir de façon régulière et incontrôlable. J'étais incapable de respirer et j'ai fini en soins intensifs avec une pneumonie. Finalement, après que tout le monde a cru me voir mourir pour de bon, mon cancérologue, le Dr Maria a réussi à retirer du liquide de mes poumons. J'ai repris des forces, ai recommencé à manger. Le phalanxifor m'a été préscris quotidiennement et plus rien n'avait changé depuis.

Je vivais donc avec un cancer de la thyroide, des métastases aux poumons, une canule à oxygène dans le nez 24/24h reliée à une bonbonne que je trimballais partout, mes parents sur le qui-vive et TMU. J'aurais dû y passer depuis longtemps, mais le Phalanxifor a induit une dose d'ambiguité dans mon cas. Je vivais toujours, le problème c'est qu'il était impossible de savoir pour combien de temps encore.

J'ai tourné la tête vers ma mère. Elle me regardait toujours. J'ai fait glisser deux toasts dans mon assiette. Courage.

\- Là. Tu es contente ? lui ai-je lancé

\- Comblée.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Maman a ri.

\- Il t'en faut peu, murmurai-je

Je me suis assise face à elle. On avait un rdv prévu chez le kiné dans l'après-midi, un autre chez le pneumologue. Rien que d'y penser m'épuisait. J'ai comencé à manger, sans appétit, en regardant la vie, qui semblait n'exister que dehors, au-delà de la fenêtre. Le toast était assez bon, le beurre avait fondu et imbibé le pain grillé, ce qui apportait un goût sucré, frais et crémeux à l'ensemble. C'était pas mal.

J'ai saisi les boites de médicaments devant moi.

Je réalisais soudain que l'avantage de ce rdv chez le kiné, c'est que je raterai une séance au groupe de soutien. Le groupe de soutien était un groupe de jeunes cancéreux qui se réunissaient une fois par semaine pour raconter leur vie de cancéreux, leur bataille, leur défaite. Rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de vomir. Mais la perspective de le râter me rendait... Presque heureuse. Ce que je n'avais guère expérimenté depuis longtemps. Je ressentis quelque chose d'agréable, presque du bien-être. J'ai fini mes toasts en essayant de respirer en rythme, ce qui était impossible, puis j'ai quitté la table et dit à Maman que j'allais prendre une douche.

Devant les escaliers, je me suis penchée vers ma bonbonne d'oxygène, j'ai glissé mes doigts sous la lanière et j'ai fait basculer le poids de ma bonbonne sur mon épaule d'un coup de rein. Puis j'ai agrippé la rampe d'escalier et j'ai commencé mon ascension. Je connaissais cet escalier par coeur, mes poumons et mon coeur aussi. J'ai gravi les premières marches sans trop d'encombre, mais arrivée à la moitié, le manque d'oxygène s'est fait ressentir. J'ai ralentis, mais sans m'arrêter, car je savais que maman me regardait depuis la cuisine, et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me proposer de porter ma bonbonne ou de contacter le Dr Maria pour modifier mon traitement ou je ne sais quoi.

Alors j'ai continué. Arrivée en haut, certaine que ma mère ne me voyait pas, je me suis assise par terre, adossée au mur. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, des petits points lumineux avaient envahi les coins de mon champs de vision. J'avais mal, une brûlure naissait dans mon crâne, en manque d'oxygène. Le vertige naissait depuis ma poitrine, pour vriller mon cerveau, brouiller ma vue, brûler mon corps. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, je sentais mon t-shirt tressaillir à chacune de ses folles pulsations. J'avais peur de vomir aussi, ce qui pouvait m'arriver après un repas. Fermant la bouche, j'ai tenté de retrouver un rythme de respiration convenable. Puis je me suis levée et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bon ok, je ne passais pas toutes mes journées à contempler les murs chez moi ou à regarder TMU. Il m'arrivait de sortir. Très rarement cela dit. La raison ? La maladie se voit. Et fait peur. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser les regards curieux voire insistants des gens, et ce, où que je mette les pieds.

Je pouvais considérer que mon cas aurait pu être pire, que je n'avais pas non plus subi des transformations physiques radicales. Mais je trainais parfois ma bonbonne à oxygène comme un fardeau, et le tube qui m'aidait à respirer était comme un rappel à ce que j'étais, comme une frontière supplémentaire entre moi, qui était malade, et les autres, qui ne l'étaient pas. Du coup, je ne sortais pas. Ou très rarement. Maman, qui était libre depuis qu'elle avait quitté son boulot pour s'occuper de moi à plein temps, m'accompagnait partout. En vérité, elle était devenue ma meilleure amie.

Je suis allée chez le kiné avec maman, comme prévu. Elle a sorti la voiture de l'allée qui bordait notre maison tandis que j'avançais vers elle avec ma bonbonne. Mon père me disait au-revoir depuis le porche.

\- Je serai rentrée vite. On en a pour deux heures, maximum, lui ai-je assuré en plaçant Philip à mes pieds.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime ma puce.

Je lui ai envoyé un baiser et il a fait de même. Je le sentais angoissé, comme chaque fois qu'il partait travailler. J'imagine qu'il pensait toujours me voir vivante pour la dernière fois, comme à chaque fois qu'on se séparait. J'ai attaché ma ceinture, en évitant de le regarder, car cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Dans la voiture, maman et moi avons écouté de la musique, un vieux tube de pop ou je ne sais quoi. Maman et son enthousiasme débordant ont gueulé sur les refrains endiablés de Madonna pendant un quart-d'heure, et on s'est garées devant le cabinet.

La salle d'attente était presque vide, ce qui m'a rassurée. Maman et moi nous sommes présentées à l'accueil. J'ai fait rouler ma bonbonne jusqu'à mes pieds, tâchant de la dissimuler derrière mes jambes en espérant que les gens qui patientaient ne la fixe pas comme des demeurés. L'espoir fait vivre. Puis je me suis assise avec maman dans la salle d'attente en essayant de me la jouer détachée et j'ai saisi un magazine sur la table basse devant moi. J'ai tourné les pages sans grand entrain, mon regard glissant sans excitation aucune sur des modèles longilignes souriantes et bien portantes.

Comme toujours, l'attente était super longue. Je me suis levée en disant à ma mère que j'allais au toilettes. Elle a acquiescé et m'a suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce que je tourne à l'angle du couloir. Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour le savoir. Les toilettes étaient déserts, j'en ai profité pour me moucher. Me moucher avec mes lunettes relevait du sport à haut niveau. Il me fallait retirer ma canule, me moucher une narine après l'autre, rincer les embouts de mes lunettes et remettre le tout en place. J'ai tâché de faire vite car j'avais peur que quelqu'un rentre dans les toilettes et me voit comme ça. Me moucher a titillé un peu les bronches encombrées et cela m'a fait tousser comme une folle. Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour vomir un peu d'une glaire transparente. Après cela, je me sentais un peu mieux, plus "libre" de respirer, disons !

Le kiné pratiquait des massages plus ou moins appuyés ainsi que du "clapping". Le clapping est une méthode de désencombrement du système respiratoire, avec des petits coups donnés rapidement sur toute la surface thoracique. Les poumons vibrent en quelque sorte et le mucus qui les encrasse se décolle des parois. Après ça, je me mets à tousser comme une folle jusqu'à recracher des glaires parfois sanguinolents (appelés hémoptysies). Je crache du sang. C'est l'un des symptômes du cancer des poumons. J'ai laissé maman seule dans la salle d'attente lorsque le professionnel m'a appelé, ce qui a de nouveau titillé la curiosité des gens qui patientaient avec nous. Mais j'ai fait mine de ne rien voir.

Le médecin était génial. Il m'a serré la main en souriant, m'a fait entrer dans son cabinet et m'a demandé comment j'allais, ce que j'ai trouvé drôle.

\- Pour une personne en phase terminale, je dirai plutôt bien. Ai-je répondu

Il a ri. Puis m'a posé quelques questions, a observé mes dernières radio des poumons sur son appareil lumineux. On voyait les métastases, des points blancs assez volumineux, qui peuplaient mes poumons. J'aurais préféré ne pas voir cette radio, parce que je savais ce que tous ces points blancs voulaient dire, je savais que j'allais mourir à cause d'eux, je savais qu'ils étaient la cause de ma souffrance et je savais qu'ils étaient là, sous ma peau, derrière mes os, à vivre et à continuer de se développer. En me tuant.

\- Allez on va commencer. Prête ?

\- Oui.

J'ai retiré mon t-shirt sans m'emmêler avec ma canule, puis je me suis allongée sur la table. Sur le côté. Il a commencé par des pressions diffuses sur les côtes et le dos, puis a appuyé sous mon diaphragme. J'ai gémi.

\- ça fait mal ?

\- Oui, ça tire.

\- ça doit être une légère tension.

\- Ok

\- Je vais détendre tout ça. Expirez longuement.

Je me suis éxécutée, même si longuement voulait dire 3 secondes pour moi et j'ai eu la tête qui tournait. Puis il a commencé à me donner des petites tapes sur les côtes. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre. La toux se déclenche, de plus en plus grasse. Finalement, le bouquet final est un crachat de glaire sombre dans un haricot en papier mâché. Je n'ose pas regarder ce que je viens de régurgiter, rien que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir.

On recommence encore deux ou trois fois. On change de haricot, je m'essuie la bouche avec un bout de sopalin. Enfin, le médecin m'annonce la fin de mon calvaire :

\- C'est fini. Reposez vous un peu avant de vous rhabiller.

\- Merci.

Je demeure allongée un moment, sur le dos, à fixer le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai essuyé mes yeux où perlaient quelques larmes arrachées par les crachats et j'ai continué de respirer en regardant le plafond. Mine de rien, je sentais la différence. Elle était palpable. Mes poumons semblaient presque neufs, ma respiration n'était plus sifflante, l'oxygène me paraissait moins rare. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui les encombrait depuis trop longtemps avait été décollé pour laisser la possibilité à l'air d'y pénétrer. Maman m'attendait toujours dans la salle de l'accueil, feignant de lire un magazine avec décontraction. Décontraction était un terme qui n'existait plus pour mes parents depuis qu'on avait posé mon diagnostic. J'ai fait signe à ma mère que j'étais là, elle s'est levée et a discuté avec la secrétaire qui lui a transmis un bilan rapide de la séance. J'ai évité de les regarder pendant qu'elles parlaient parce qu'elles me jetaient des coups d'oeils compatissants et ça m'énervait beaucoup. Comme j'étais majeure, j'ai signé les papiers.

Dans la voiture, j'ai dit :

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais une pauvre gosse malheureuse parce qu'elle a un cancer incurable, ce serait génial. Merci.

\- Oh Hazel, on a rien dit de tout ça..

\- Oui, c'est ça.

J'étais furieuse. Parce que même ma mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder comme si j'étais une création divine, éphémère, qui pouvait crever d'une seconde à l'autre. J'en avais marre de voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle m'admirait, marre qu'elle se batte pour moi, dégoûtée qu'elle s'accroche.

En rentrant à la maison, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai allumé mon ordinateur pendant que mes parents allaient manger. Je n'avais pas faim, le kiné m'avait fatiguée et coupé l'appétit. J'ai été surfer sur les blogs. Je n'en avais pas personnelement car je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi je pourrais bien avoir envie de parler. Si ce n'est de mon cancer peut-être. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon cancer sur la toile. Je savais que beaucoup de gens les faisaient et je détestais ça. Je déteste les malades qu'on traite en héros. Les gens qui se prennent en photo à l'hôpital, souffrant comme des chiens mais les pouces levés, se posant en digne battant(e) d'une maladie de merde et balançant des phrases tout aussi merdiques du genre "Mon cancer, ma bataille". Pire encore, les blogs de parents de gosses malades. Les "Mon fils/Ma fille, ma bataille", "T'es le plus fort champion" affluaient parmi des photos de gosses chauves qu'on faisait passer pour des êtres extraordinaires. Ridicule.

Pire que les malades, il y avait les proches.

Parce qu'au final, les seuls à se mettre en avant, les seuls à pleurer sur la toile et à quémander la pitié des internautes sans en avoir l'air, c'était les parents. Et personne d'autre. Et c'est ce qui me mettait le plus en colère. Ces abrutis nous volaient ainsi notre maladie, alors la seule chose qui nous appartenait encore réelement.

Penser à tout ça m'a énervé et j'ai éteint l'ordinateur. Pourtant j'avais envie de créer un blog. Sur moi. Je sais, après ce que je viens de balancer sur ces foutus blog de malades condamnés, on pourrait trouver ridicule que j'en fasse un. Mais en fait, j'en avais envie. Et attention : hors de question de jouer les pleureuses, de me plaindre des traitements ou de la douleur, de déclamer sur chaque article que "je me battais" pour ma famille ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je vois plutôt ce blog comme un documentaire en fait. J'ai noté quelques idées et je me suis allongée. J'étais crevée et le travail principal d'un malade professionnel était de dormir. Je me suis branchée sur le BiBap qui a comencé à insuffler puis a aspirer de l'air par mon nez, comme il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis des années. En remontant les couvertures vers mon nez, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de caler ça dans l'un des futurs articles de mon blog.

 **FIN CHAPITRE 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain, maman est venue me réveiller vers midi.

\- Bonjour ! Il fait magnifiquement beau ! Tu sais quel jour on est ? a-t-elle claironné en m'aidant à ôter le masque du BiBap.

\- C'est Noël ?

\- Non.

\- C'est mon anniversaire ?

\- Hazel ! Nous sommes le 14 Juillet !

\- Et... Alors?

\- ET ALORS C'EST LE JOUR ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA PRISE DE LA BASTILLE ! DE LA REVOLUTION FRANCAISE ! LE JOUR OU LE PEUPLE A DEFERLE SUR LA BASTILLE POUR PROCLAMER SES DROITS ! LA VICTOIRE DES INSURGES !

\- Hum hum... Et qu'as-tu prévu pour fêter ça ? ai-je marmonné

Ma mère n'a pas répondu, elle a brandi deux petits drapeaux français tricolores et m'a dit de me préparer à sortir. Sur ce, elle a quitté ma chambre. Je suis restée un moment sonnée dans mon lit, puis je me suis assise et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration. Je me suis levée, j'ai trainé Philip jusqu'à ma penderie et j'ai cherché des vêtements à me mettre. Je suis ensuite passée dans la salle de bains pour me laver les dents, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. J'ai tenté de coiffer comme je pouvais mes cheveux abimés par les carences alimentaires et je suis descendue dans la cuisine.

Maman préparait un pique-nique. Elle confectionnait des sandwichs au saumon qu'elle enveloppait dans de l'aluminium, des oeufs cuisaient dans de l'eau bouillante. Une bouteille de Coca était posée dans le sac de nourriture. Je me suis assise à la table de la cuisine et me suis servie un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Je suppose qu'avec tout ce que tu as préparé, je ne suis pas obligée de prendre mon petit déjeuner ?

Maman s'est tournée vers moi, l'air mécontente.

\- Hazel, mange au moins un petit peu, s'il te plait.

\- Regarde, je bois un verre de jus d'orange ! Et il est midi !

\- Mange un peu de solide.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai pris un croissant.

\- Ce sont de vrais croissants ? ai-je demandé

\- Oui. J'ai eu du mal à les trouver.

\- Hum.

J'ai mordu dans la pâte feuilletée. C'était léger, frais, assez bon. Je l'ai trempé dans mon verre de jus d'orange. J'ai fini mon déjeuner en vitesse, maman m'a supplié de manger davantage. (Comme toujours !) J'ai pris un deuxième croissant et l'ai fourré dans le panier du pique-nique.

\- Ce sera mon dessert. Lui ai-je assuré.

On est monté dans la voiture, maman conduisait, j'avais le panier du pique-nique à mes pieds, à côté de ma bonbonne d'oxygène.

\- Tu retournes à la fac à la rentrée ?

\- Oui normalement.

Je suivais des cours à l'université. En candidat libre. Des études de lettres modernes et classiques. Les rares CM auxquels j'assistais depuis l'année dernière me permettaient de me cultiver et de sortir. Et de maintenir un train de vie quasi "normal". En plus du groupe de soutien. Tenu par un gars qui s'appelait Patrick. J'y retrouvais Isaac, un pote aveugle et d'autres éclopés. On s'asseyait en cercle et on racontait nos histoires de cancéreux hyper courageux. Débile. En repensant à ça, j'ai marmonné "Débile, débile.." pendant un long moment, le front collé à la vitre, pas assez fort cependant pour que maman m'entende.

Maman s'est garée sur un parking ombragé. Il faisait bon, mais je gardais ma veste parce que j'avais toujours froid. La faute à une mauvaise circulation du sang. Je suis sortie de la voiture et j'ai marché à côté de maman qui portait le panier.

\- Je peux le porter si tu veux, ai-je proposé en trainant Philip derrière moi.

\- On peut le porter toutes les deux

Alors je l'ai aidé à porter le panier du pique-nique et on a marché dans l'herbe jusqu'à trouver un endroit sec. Maman a disposé une nappe à carreaux sur l'herbe et je me suis assise, un peu essoufflée.

\- Papa nous rejoindra peut-être dans un moment, m'a dit maman

\- Ah ? Trop cool !

Papa travaillait beaucoup. Il rentrait tard à la maison, mangeait, bavardait un peu avec nous deux et repartait le lendemain au travail, avant que je ne sois réveillée souvent. Il bossait dans la physique, ou la chimie, un truc incompréhensible pour moi. Maman a sorti les sandwichs emballés dans de l'alluminium et m'en a tendu un. Je l'ai pris mais ne l'ai pas déballé tout de suite, j'étais essouflée et je tachais avant tout de respirer. Dieu merci, maman ne m'a pas posé de questions. Elle a continué de manger en regardant des gosses jouer dans l'herbe. Un peu plus tard, papa nous a rejointes.

\- Bonjour ! Bon appétit ! Oh vous avez déjà terminé ?

\- On attendait que tu arrives pour manger le dessert, a dit maman.

Papa a embrassé maman puis moi, il m'a demandé comment j'allais, je lui ai dit que ça pouvait aller. J'ai senti que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas complêtement, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire d'autre. Je me sentais bien, sans trop de douleurs bizarres et incontrôlables dans mon corps. Je me suis forcée à finir mes sandwichs, mais j'ai supplié maman de ne pas me gaver pour le dessert. Pourquoi manger était-il si difficile ? me suis-je demandé pour la énième fois. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, évidemment, mais elle ne me satisfaisait pas. La perte d'appétit, les nausées étaient un effet secondaire du cancer. Et de la chimio. Chimio qu'il me fallait prendre, d'ailleurs. Je me suis penchée sur le panier pour en sortir mes médicaments. Deux pillules blanches, trois cachets rouges, une pillule jaune, une autre pillule blanche. J'ai tâché de les avaler avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. J'ai horreur d'avaler des médicaments de cette façon. J'ai toujours l'impression horrible qu'il vont rester coincés dans mon oesophage, sans qu'il me soit possible de les en dégager. Ils sont énormes et collent en fondant immédiatement dans ma bouche dès que je les balance dedans d'un geste rapide de la main (tout un art !)

Le rdv chez le pneumologue s'était bien passé. Il avait regardé mes dernières radios des poumons et avait constaté que les tumeurs n'avaient pas grossi (vive la Phalanxifor !). Mais du liquide emplissait une bonne moitié de ma poitrine, ce qui explique que je sois fatiguée plus vite en ce moment. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Il va me falloir en retirer d'ici peu sans quoi je risquais de faire une détresse respiratoire. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en soins intensifs.

J'ai accepté deux biscuits et un verre de jus d'orange. Puis je me suis allongée dans l'herbe et j'ai fermé les yeux, en mode digestion. J'ai pris les bouquins que j'avais apporté, _Une Impériale Affliction_ et _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , je me suis finalement décidé pour _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , que j'ai recommencé à lire pendant que papa et maman discutaient de je ne sais quel travaux à faire à la maison ou réunion scientifique de la semaine.

En rentrant, j'ai allumé l'ordinateur. J'avais toujours envie de créer ce blog, simplement, je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment le commencer. Je n'étais pas sur Facebook, car pour cela il faut avoir des amis. La seule que j'aie jamais eue s'appelle Kaitlyn, elle est à la fac elle aussi. Mais bon, ne connaissant personne d'autre qui soit sur les réseaux sociaux, je ne comptais pas m'inscrire et demander des inconnus en amis. C'est triste à dire si on veut, mais je n'avais pas d'amis. La maladie a le pouvoir de vous faire tout perdre avant de vous faire mourir.

J'ai cliqué sur "Créer un blog". Puis j'ai refléchi. Il demandait un pseudo.

"DesPoumonsLiquides"

J'ai choisi un mot de passe. Une photo de profil : j'ai opté pour une photo de ma canule. Puis il m'a fallu écrire un premier article. C'est toujours difficile. Parce qu'on se dit toujours que personne n'ira jamais voir le blog d'une fille qui raconte sa vie, qui n'a apparemment que ça à faire -l'avantage du cancer, si on veut, c'est qu'on a énormément de temps libre. J'ai commencé comme ça, un peu hésitante :

 _"L'avantage du cancer, c'est qu'on a énormément de temps libre. Ayant été diagnostiquée à 13 ans, cela fait plus de 5 ans que je suis open. J'ai donc décidé de créer ce blog pour vous parler un peu de ma vie de cancéreuse aguérie, pour peut-être vous apprendre quelque chose. Attention : je ne vais pas philosopher sur la vie et mon cas qui, je vous l'assure, n'est pas triste. J'ai décidé de vous faire connaitre mon quotidien comme le ferait un documentaire, peut-être que des étudiant(e)s en médecine vont se pencher sur mon cas et le trouver interréssant :) Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à toi qui t'aventures ici, bienvenue dans le quotidien d'Hazel, 18 ans, un poumon et demi, des tâches sur ses radios et un tuyau dans le nez."_

J'ai décidé de poster une photo. De mes pieds. Je les avais verni de noir il y a peu, autant en faire profiter les autres. J'ai joint la photo à mon article et je l'ai publié. Et voilà.

Mon premier article.

Des mots et une photo de mes pieds.

C'est un bon début je trouve.


End file.
